Hands
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Tony nunca antes se había sentido tan en casa, como cuando tocaba las marcas en la piel ajena, nunca antes había sentido que sus manos encajaban tan bien con las de otra persona. Mentalmente se recordó, que después de todo, eran las manos de Stephen Strange las que estrechaban fuertemente las suyas. /IronStrange/ Dr. Strange x Tony Stark/ One shot.


**Hands  
**

 **Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en ésta lectura, pertenecen al mundo original de comics de Marvel.

 **Pareja:** Dr. Stephen Strange/Tony Stark

 **Imagen de portada:** Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor, si alguien sabe quién es la/el artista, agradecería mucho que me lo hicieran saber.

 **Temática:** Marvel Universe

 **.**

 **.**

 **M** anos. Observaba las delgadas manos que con suma elegancia sostenían otro de los tantos libros de magia que leía cuando se sentía lo suficientemente relajado para creer que el mundo espiritual no peligraba de gravedad. Con frecuencia se enfrentaba a villanos que se preocupaban por alterar o borrar la realidad de las personas comunes y corrientes, no había brillantes escudos blandiéndose, martillos legendarios, flechas que podrían volar la mitad de un edificio, o armaduras como la suya. Sólo magia, magia que lograba invocar con sus manos.

 _Manos_ , nuevamente. Stephen mantenía su ceño levemente arrugado, mientras su fotográfica mente se encargaba de memorizar cada cosa importante que estuviera escrito en el papel rugoso y viejo, absorbiendo hasta la última y jugosa gota de conocimiento que éste le pudiera proporcionar. Tony pensaba que el hechicero no la necesitaba, era bastante bueno haciendo _su magia,_ secretamente se impresionaba cada vez que lo veía dibujar esas extrañas figuras en el aire. Sus castaños ojos pasaron del perfil concentrado, de facciones suaves y sofisticadas, a las manos del mago, nuevamente.

Aquellas manos que podían decir más de Stephen de lo que se creía. Las marcadas, gruesas y dolorosas cicatrices iniciando desde donde terminaba su muñeca hasta donde empezaban las uñas de sus dedos, el ligero temblor en ellas al sostener el libro de pasta gruesa y la forma tan cuidadosa en la que cambiaban de página. A menudo, Tony se preguntaba qué se sentiría perder sus manos, sus valiosas manos con las que construía toda clase de inventos nuevos, superando siempre al anterior. Pensar en eso siempre le causaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Se decía con frecuencia que ese era otro motivo para admirarse por Strange, pues había salido adelante aún cuando sus manos dejaron de servir para operar.

Ahora miró sus manos, algo toscas y callosas debido al duro trabajo que realizaban al construir objetos novedosos, tan distintas a las de Strange y que sin embargo y por imposible que se llegara a escuchar, eran tan parecidas al mismo tiempo. Manos de ambos que hacían magia, tal vez Tony no podía invocar escudos y armas sagradas, pero en su lugar, creaban armaduras y reparaban cosas, eso, a fin de cuentas, contaba también como magia.

Ahora y sin quererlo, pensó en la diferencia entre las manos de Steven y las de Strange. Las manos de Steve eran grandes y fuertes, también eran bastante toscas y callosas, pero a diferencia de Tony, las suyas eran más como marcas de guerra, _manos que golpeaban para salvar vidas._ En cambio, las manos de Stephen, a pesar de ser igual de grandes, eran más bien gentiles, suaves y cuidadosas, _manos que curaban para salvar vidas_.

Antes de su accidente, Stephen era un reconocido neurocirujano, sus manos hacían maravillas reconstruyendo y reparando nervios dañados; manos que a pesar de todo, seguían siendo habilidosas a la hora de hacer _lo suyo_. Su magia, que para nada tenía que ver con invocar escudos.

Stark pensó que entre él y Strange había una enorme similitud, ambos habían estado tan alto, lo suficiente que tuvieron que caer tan dolorosamente profundo hasta tocar fondo. Ambos tenían cicatrices de esas caídas, él la llevaba en su pecho, Stephen en sus manos. Tony se había deshecho de su antigua vida, las armas quedaron de lado y se enfocó en proyectos que pudieran beneficiar a todo el mundo y cada vez que ese mundo lo necesitó, él había decidido valientemente armarse con su tecnología e ingenio para defenderla. Stephen también se desapegó de lo material, de su escepticismo y su egocentrismo que lo mantenían firmemente cegado y aunque en un principio estuvo renuente, se terminó haciendo cargo del santuario, los multiversos y las grandes enseñanzas que Ancestral le había confiado, descubriendo que además de ser doctor, había otras formas de salvar vidas.

Y ahora, ahí estaban ambos, un par de hombres rotos que se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a la esperanza de que algún día no tan lejano, las cicatrices que delataban lo heridos que estaban, fueran sólo eso, una cicatriz en el pecho y sólo otras más en las manos.

El hechicero supremo bajó el libro y apartó la mirada de éste mismo cuando la insistente mirada de Tony seguía sobre él. Sus ojos observaron a los opuestos, de alargadas pestañas negras y con aquel peculiar brillo de curiosidad que eternamente los coronaban, entonces notó que aquellas orbes marrones miraban con tal concentración en dirección de sus manos y por breves segundos vaciló y volvió a sentirse inseguro ante algo que él creía que ya había superado, sus _manos dañadas_. Aún le ponía muy incomodo que la gente mirara que sus manos eran controladas constantemente por los temblores.

Cerró el pesado libro y suspiró quedamente.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Se animó a preguntar tras un debate interno, su aterciopelada voz trayendo de vuelta a Tony y recordándole que él aún seguía allí. Stark de inmediato respingó y se sentó lo más recto que pudo sobre el viejo sillón-reliquia del santuario, notó que la hechizante mirada de Stephen estaba sobre él, una elegante ceja arqueada que acentuaba la anterior pregunta con insistencia para ser respondida. Tony se removió inquieto en su lugar, esa mirada azul, o a veces verde turquesa —ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de saberlo— siempre causaba ese efecto en él. Dudaba siquiera que esos ojos pudieran pertenecer a un ser humano.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No— Exclamó y sin embargo, tan rápido como había dicho eso, su boca le traicionó diciendo:— En realidad sí, pensaba en _tus manos_ y tú sabes, la... similitud que hay con las mías _._

Strange parpadeó, levemente confundido y un poco más sorprendido. Esperaba que de aquellos labios que no temían decir lo que pensaban, saliera alguna clase de broma, pregunta incomoda e incluso, se permitió pensar que palabras de lastima. Nunca imaginó que Tony diría que sus manos y las de él eran similares, ¿similares en qué? En lo que a él concernía, las manos de Tony no temblaban, ni tenían enormes cicatrices estropeando su piel.

—¿Similitud?

Se aventuró a cuestionar, un toque de ironía adornando la pregunta. A Stark no pareció importarle demasiado aquel tono que uso para cuestionarle, en lugar de eso, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el pequeño sofá en donde Stephen estaba sentado y tomó una de las manos del doctor entre las suyas. La temblorosa mano dejó de temblar en cuanto la gentil palma de Tony y la suya se unían, compartiendo calor y quizá, algo un poco más mágico.

Strange miró al hombre frente a sí, los ojos de otoño seguían mirando a sus manos que ahora se estrechaban la una con la otra, si Tony se dio cuenta de que la mano de Stephen había dejado de temblar ante su toque o no, el hechicero no tenía forma de saberlo, parecía que nuevamente el hombre de hierro se había perdido en sus cavilaciones.

El mago permaneció en silencio, dejando que Tony continuara deslizando sus dedos sobre las cicatrices de sus aparentemente, estropeadas manos. Era extraño, pero a veces se veía reflejado en el hombre de hierro, por eso sabía cuando debía callar y cuando responderle con la misma dureza con la que Stark le hablaba a veces. Tan parecidos en varios sentidos, que a veces resultaba aterradora la forma en la que Stephen siempre terminaba por completar las frases a medias de Tony.

Sus ironías y sarcasmos se llevaban lo suficientemente bien como para sentarse a tomar el té con galletitas.

Y quizá, eso los había orillado a tener esta relación tan extraña, sin pies ni cabeza y carente de todo sentido. Pero vamos, estamos hablando del señor Extraño y el señor Excéntrico, con ellos nada tenía sentido y todo tendía a complicarse un poco más, porque sí, para colmo de males, ambos eran complicados a su manera. Pero contra todo pronostico, allí estaban los dos, con Tony sosteniendo su mano con tal fervor que incluso había ahuyentado a los temblores que la atacaban y con Stephen derribando todas sus murallas para que el súper héroe entrara a echar un vistazo a su desastrosa vida. Ambos mostrándose vulnerable el uno frente al otro.

—Mis manos reparan cosas... eso es lo que hacen— Murmuró de pronto el hombre de hierro, volviendo al antiguo hilo de conversación, Strange prestó mucha atención a lo que el otro pudiera decir.— Tus manos reparaban cosas, de hecho, _reparan_ cosas.

Stephen arrugó la frente ante tal comentario, ¿en qué sentido sus temblorosas manos podían reparar algo?

—Tony, sabes bien que ya no puedo ejercer mi antigua profesión.— Intentó sonar lo más relajado que su paciencia le permitía, después de todo, una parte de él seguía añorando su vocación.

—No así, Strange— Tony le amonestó, dándole aquella mirada que parecía gritar _"no me interrumpas cuando estoy a punto de decir algo brillante"_.— Hace tiempo, éstas manos recogieron lo que quedaba de una armadura de hierro, estaba... rota, un poco abollada también, pero éstas manos volvieron a unir los pedazos. Como cuando reparaban nervios estropeados y sacaban balas de los cráneos. Tan cuidadosamente que ni siquiera dolió. Manos gentiles, tus malditamente manos mágicas.

Tony no mentía, Stephen le trataba con tanto cuidado, temiendo que con cualquier toque brusco el hombre de hierro se deshiciera en piezas oxidadas e inservibles. Cuando la punta de los temblorosos dedos de Strange rozaban su mejilla, lo hacían lento, gentil, con la delicadeza de quien ya esta acostumbrando a suturar heridas profundas. Y Tony, _oh Tony_ , tenía tantas heridas que ya hasta había perdido la cuenta, pero al doctor parecía no molestarle el tener que coser cuanta herida se le cruzara en su camino, parecía que incluso él mismo había tenido que suturar heridas propias con el tiempo. Claro, todo esto en un sentido metafórico.

Y Stark moría de ganas por decirle que estaba bien, ya sabes, ser un poco más brusco de vez en cuando. Tony de cualquier forma, ya no iba a romperse, no más. Después de todo, fue Stephen quien lo había reparado. Podía confiar en las manos maravillosamente mágicas de Strange.

—Así que ya sabes, estaba divagando y bueno, en realidad me gustaría devolverte el favor.

Dijo tan rápido como pudo, sin poder creer que estuviera soltando tanta cursilería barata a Strange. Ninguno de los dos era el tipo de hombre que va por la vida diciendo palabras azucaradas y toda esa tontería, así que no entendía el por qué de su repentino momento de debilidad. La comprensión llegó de inmediato a su cerebro cuando el hechicero le regaló una sonrisa ladeada. El doctor extraño tampoco hacía ese tipo de cosas muy seguido, tú sabes, sonreír, pero cuando lo hacía, _oh dioses de Asgard_ , podía lograr que incluso al mismo Thor se le cayeran los calzones.

Pensar en aquello le causó diversión. Thor, era probablemente el tipo más rudo que conocía, así que sí, la imagen mental le resultaba bastante cómica.

—Lo acabas de decir, Stark, tus manos reparan cosas— Esta vez fue el turno del hechicero de apretar el agarre de sus manos con las de Tony.— ¿Quién dice que no me han reparado aún?

—Cierto— Se jactó de inmediato el hombre de hierro, una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro.— Porque mis manos son terriblemente hábiles, tú sabes, soy el más inteligente de los dos.

—Por Ancestral, Tony.

Stephen gimió reprimiendo la risa que quería brotar de sus labios, pero al final, el santuario se llenó con las carcajadas de ambos hombres. De vez en cuando, las personas rotas también se podían permitir reír sinceramente.

—¿En serio dijiste _"por Ancestral"_? — Preguntó Tony, la burla saliendo sin pena alguna de su voz.

Stephen suspiró con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. La mejor parte de su vida se basaba en Tony manteniendo todo interesante, era imposible aburrirse, ya fuera por una cosa o por otra.

—¿En serio vas a iniciar con esto?

Strange enarcó una ceja, sin embargo, sus ojos seguían mostrando aquella diversión de momentos atrás. Tony ladeó la cabeza y negó con suaves movimientos, sus manos volvieron a atrapar las del mago, entrelazó sus dedos y con sus pulgares se dedicó a hacer círculos imaginarios sobre la piel estropeada de Stephen. Nunca antes se había sentido tan en casa como cuando tocaba las marcas en la piel ajena, nunca antes había sentido que sus manos encajaban tan bien con las de otra persona. Mentalmente se recordó, que después de todo, eran las manos de Stephen Strange las que estrechaban fuertemente las suyas.

Manos mágicas que lo habían reparado, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Antes que nada, si llegaste hasta acá, quiero agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Ésta es la primera vez que escribo para esta pareja y realmente me ha emocionado mucho hacerlo, espero que también haya sido de tu gusto; en un principio sólo sería un drabble, porque no me creía capaz de escribir más, pero oh sorpresa, había demasiado de donde sacar. En fin, una vez más, gracias por leer._ 💕

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
